An unexpected healing
by finchelouca
Summary: (New synopsis) Finn has a little sexual problem and he is trying to fix it. But maybe the solution is not what he thinks it is. Perhaps, medicine is not the best answer. Could a certain petit brunette be the true solution for his ills?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this one. This is the translation of "Um (nada) santo remédio".**

* * *

"It's been what... six months that you're with this problem?" Noah Puckermann asked, a little louder than his interlocutor would like it, but fortunately not calling anyone's attention, because the music was loud in the bar where they were.

"Speak low, man! Damn! It's already embarrassing enough... to HAVE this problem... and talk to you about it. Neither the bartender nor the waitresses of your bar need to distrust of it." Finn Hudson asked his best friend, nervously. "And it's been FOUR and a half months." He clarified.

"I already gave you the phone of that doctor who was my father's pupil, man. He is discreet and not even in his office people will know about your problem, because he also comes to other things."

"I'm thinking about making an appointment."

"I can't understand why you're still thinking, dude. If it were me, in less than a month, I would be there!" Puck said, taking a sip of his beer. "Although it simply would NOT happen to me. It happens to you justly because you think too much! Just forget what happened and move on, brother! Nowadays, it's not a big deal. It was not actually a problem with you, but a matter of preference." He said, making light of it.

"It's very easy to just say it, okay?" Finn replied, annoyed. "I have nightmares about that day. I... I wake up sweaty in the middle of the night. I wonder what I did to deserve that... and if they were being serious. I try not to think anything of it, especially when I'm... you know. " He said, frowning. "But it probably stays in my subconscious or whatever the fuck. Everything is doing well until... it's not... just NOT."

Frustrated, Finn took the half of the beer that was left in his bottle at once, and Puck thought it best to change the subject. However, Hudson was unable to hear his friend speak, once more being haunted by memories of a late afternoon of months before, and the questions to which they led.

He had left work early, but no less tired than on any other day of movement on Wall Street. He loved the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the ups and downs of the stock market, and thought it was the best career choice that his economics training could have afforded him, but he had to admit that often he would be brought almost to exhaustion.

All the young man wanted was to come home, take a nice bath, lie down in his warm bed with his girlfriend, with whom he was sharing an apartment since a few months ago, maybe see a movie or, with luck, have sex and finally sleep. However, his plans were foiled in a way he could never have foreseen when he heard moans coming from their room.

At first, he smiled, thinking that Quinn was touching herself and maybe he could join in the fun and take her with him to the bathroom. In a second step, he was at the door of the bedroom and found Quinn accompanied by Santana, their neighbor and his ex-girlfriend, so he thought he could join the two girls, and finally realize the dream of almost one hundred percent of the male population worldwide: do a threesomes. Soon arrived the third step, however, in which he was hit by reality, seeing the two girls, without any suspicion of his presence in the apartment, talking about how good it was sex between them and how the same activity could be without grace, when it was shared with him.

"I've often had to pretend I'd came, not to let Finn sad. I feel a little guilty... and I wonder if I should talk to him." Quinn had said without hesitation.

"I also pretended a lot, chica! I pretended and then went to the shower to solve my problem by myself." Santana laughed. "I thought it was just because deep down I prefer girls, but if you have this little problem with him too..."

"I don't wanna break up with him, you know? He is sweet, loving... the best boyfriend I've ever had! But I really feel nothing with him. He's... graceless." The blonde with whom he thought, then, he had a great relationship made a grimace.

"You know you can count on me to put a pepper in your life, right?" Santana asked, maliciously, and she and Quinn had kissed, tangling under the sheets, while Finn finally made his presence known, running across the room and into the bathroom and slamming the door.

The pitiful scene finished with Santana leaving the apartment, Quinn knocking on the bathroom door and begging him to let her explain, Finn, almost an hour later, coming out of the room and acting as if the girl was not even in the apartment, and, in the end, exploding, ending things with her, and sleeping in his parents' house, to definitely move out the next day and never speak to Quinn or Santana again.

Finn felt humiliated, demoted, betrayed, embarrassed, all at the same time and all very intense. He lost his girlfriend, with whom he had made plans for the future, and a friend he believed he could trust in, at once. However, this had proved to be a small problem when he started dating women again and discovered he had lost confidence. The dates went well until he and his suitor took off their clothes, but became completely frustrated in the next moment, when his sexual potency simply disappeared.

Several beers later, Finn was already fully anesthetized, and was left alone by his friend, who went for behind the bar, because the movement was very large and only a bartender was not being enough. He ended up being an easy target for a malicious girl. Normally, he would find it nothing less than fantastic to have a pretty girl approaching without him needing to make any effort, but at the end of the night, there he was lamenting his own fate by leaving the girl's apartment after failing to fuck her.

Failing again was the last straw! The next morning, before leaving for work, Finn made an appointment with the doctor who had been a student of the father of Puck in college, and decided to do whatever was necessary to have his sex life back, even though it was not the most satisfactory in the world for those who, before, he thought were lucky to occupy beds (or other surfaces) with him.

* * *

**I would really love if you left a review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have next chapter, but I will update only if you are enjoying, so... you'll have to tell me, please.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Finn entered the urologist's office extremely nervous. Despite the fact that Puck had assured him that the doctor dealed with other problems, not just with sexual impotence, he felt as if all eyes were turned towards him, as if everyone present knew that he wasn't unable to stay aroused for long enough to hold a sexual relationship until its end, and were controlling laughter.

"Good morning, sir!" Finn heard an angelic voice and looked around, trying to find out where it came from. The doctor's secretary smiled and repeated the greeting. "Good morning, sir. Do you have an appointment?"

"I... ham... I... yes... yes, I have one... my name is Finn... Finn Hudson." He replied, with difficulty, no more because of being nervous about the doctor's appointment, but because the voice belonged to a very sweet brunette with big expressive eyes, with the kind of glow that we atribute to people genuinely happy, and with a beautiful smile he could have sworn that would make anyone want to smile too. Her face had an exotic beauty and was framed by dark hair, which seemed soft and made him want to slide his hands through it.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" She asked, again very friendly, but seemed confused and he realized that she was probably trying to communicate with him while he thought on fondling her cheeks and touching her neck with his lips.

"Sure." He responded fast. "Sure... yeah... it's alright."

"Great!" She smiled even more broadly, what he could swear was not even possible. "Dr. Shepherd should be ending the query before yours. Be my guest." She said, pointing to a couch, where others waited too, probably for other doctors.

Derek Shepherd also called his name a few times, until he was awakened from the trance he was in, this time watching the secretary's shapely and shiny legs, and her small but perfectly round ass, while she tilted unwittingly, straightening a jurassic file that the medical clinic kept at the reception.

"What brings you here, Mr. Hudson?" Asked the young doctor, when the two men were alone in the office, sitting face to face.

"You can call me Finn, doctor... please. I'll feel a little more comfortable this way. It's embarrassing enough to come here and..." He swallowed. "Well... I'm not in my normal sexual behavior, recently, if you know what I mean."

"Sure! I understand... Finn." He assured, friendly. "That's one of the problems we help to solve here. Normally, I don't receive guys as young as you with this kind of problem, but... it can happen, of course. Did you suffer some sort of trauma recently?" He asked, sounding quite professional, preparing to take notes.

"Yes, doctor. Definetly a trauma... A holy fucking trauma, for sure!" He spat. "Oh man, I'm sorry." He apologized, noticing his excessive informality.

"It's okay, Finn." The other laughed. "Any man is bewildered when faced with such a problem. This causes shame, insecurity in other areas too." Finn just nodded in agreement. "Well, we can attack the problem in two ways. As you confirmed me you had a trauma, it would be important to do a psychological counseling, but you can do only this and wait for a progressive improvement..."

"Or?" The patient interrupted, anxious.

"Or I can prescribe a medicament you will take to be able to have some sexual activity, while treating the source of the problem. I just advise that you use it in moderation, of course. You can't see it as a solution and escape the real treatment."

"Okay." Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, I prefer this option because I think it'll only get worse if I keep failing every time... it's VERY embarrassing!" It was the doctor's turn to agree by a slight movement of his head.

They talked a bit more and then the urologist who was found without prescription on his desk, asked his secretary to take one for him. Finn was mesmerized once again in her presence, and felt his body react when she bent down to pick up something she had dropped on the floor, and ended up with part of her breasts exposed, when looking from where he was.

Finn felt his member getting tight in his pants when she stood up and blushed, by realizing he'd been staring. He could have sworn that she swung her hips more when she left than when she'd got in, but tried to convince himself that it was only his desire to heal and have a woman like her in his bed, to do her the way she deserved, confusing his mind.

It was long that he didn't feel so aroused, and he not even had touched her. But that did not mean he was cured, since in recent months he had had erections several times, and even masturbated. The problem was being unable to effectively maintain erections and have sex with someone. He had no reason to assume he would not need the "pills of hope" that the doctor was offering him.

He left the office with a prescription for Viagra in his portfolio and positive thinking in his head. He wanted to laugh, to sing, and even to connect work and invent a flu, only to spend the entire day watching action movies, those who any true male would enjoy. He would be a real man again, and to begin with, he had to show himself that he had "culhones" as Santana liked to say, and call a certain girl out on a date.

"Do you want to make another appointment, Mr. Hudson?" The secretary asked, when she saw him approaching her desk.

"No, thank you." He smiled. "Hum... Rachel, right?" He questioned, remembering the name that her boss had said, when asking her the paper.

"Yes, Rachel... Rachel Berry."

"So... hum... Rachel." He deeply breathed and stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Would you like to have some coffee with me... in your time off?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson." She said, sincerely. "It is very kind of you, but I can't go out with a patient of the clinic... even if it's just for a coffee." She looked at him suggestively, showing that she knew about his true intentions and that she would accept if she could, but was following rules.

"But I'm not a patient of the clinic." He softly voiced, smirking. "I just had one appointment... and I'm not coming back." He said, holding his gaze on her eyes.

"Finn... ham... I mean, Mr. Hudson." He looked at her hopefully. "I can't! If someone discovers we met here and you asked me on a da-... I mean, to have some coffee... and I accepted it, I'll lose my job. Sorry, really... but I NEED this job."

"Are they this strict?" She said yes, shaking her head, and he sighed, frustrated, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Berry." He said.

And then he left the place, no longer so willing to smile as before.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn threw himself on the sofa, tired. The last few days had been crazy! Shares of several companies had experienced ups and downs and he had to do unexpected shifts in order of not taking his contractors to bankrupt. Besides doing brokerage, he also had shares of these powerful multinationals and, if he was not extremely careful, he could have much harm, so he focused more than ever and forgot his own life and his most intimate problems, being visited only in his nightmares by his two betrayers ex-girlfriends, and in good dreams by the delightful secretary of Dr. Derek Shepherd.

His landline rang and he found it very strange, because there were times when he not even remembered he still had a telephone at home. All his friends, his brother and his parents used to call his cell phone, not wanting to waste time, since he almost did not stop in the apartment. When he was not working, Finn would normally relax drinking countless beers at Puck's bar or would invent poker championships with Sam, Jake, Mike and Ryder, to the dissatisfaction of their girlfriends.

"Hello." He answered, expecting to hear on the other side some telemarketing.

"Finn?" Someone with a somewhat familiar voice, asked hesitantly, but he thought it was a delirious. "Finn, are you?" She insisted and he became sure it was the girl who brought him back to waking up wet in the morning, just like during his puberty.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered quickly, before she could give up talking to him and hang up. "It's me... who's calling?" He chose to act a little dumb, since she could be calling for professional reasons, and if so, if he showed up to have memorized her voice, then he would seem a complete idiot.

"It's... Rachel, the secretary of the clinic where you've gone a few days ago." She said awkwardly, and her voice seemed charged with expectation. Realizing the risk she had choose to take calling him, considering the shame she probably would feel if he did not remember her, he smiled, satisfied.

"Oh, sure! That beauty who dumped me, huh?" He joked and heard her laughing on the other side of the line.

"I didn't dump you. I just..." She took a deep breath before continuing, fast, as if afraid to repent. "Are you sure you're not going to the clinic again... not ever? Because I thought... and if you're not... and if you keep it a secret... and the café is far from there and in a moment like...now maybe... we could go."

"Now? Are you serious?" He sounded more excited than he'd like. It was too hard to seem indifferent to her!

"I'm serious, but if you can't..."

"Of course I can!" He might not want to seem desperate, but missing the opportunity was something he wanted even less. "Where do you live? I gonna get you." He continued and in less than an hour he was there.

But calling for a coffee is just a nice way to invite someone you just met to hang out, so when Finn got together with Rachel on her doorstep, they decided together that going to the movies and then eating something would be a better program.

During their car ride, they talked about the songs that played on the radio and, motivated by the program chosen, they exchanged views on films. They did not talk about anything personal, but chatted as if they knew each other, and not like strangers. Finn just did not feel totally and completely at ease with Rachel because he feared she would realize he was looking at her body with desire and would think he was just a pervert.

Of course he wanted to have sex with her! Maybe it was the thing he wanted the most since he had met the girl in the waiting room where she worked. When he thought of healing, he would automatically think of her, as if one thing and another could have some kind of connection, even while he was certain he would not see her anymore.

He, however, was not that kind of guy who uses and abuses women. He never had been and Rachel seemed too much to be a nice girl for him to start this kind of behavior justly with her. Moreover, he would have to at least be nice enough to get a second date, after all, after the whole mess that had been his last days, and the speed with which they had scheduled that first, he had not acquired the famous pills to "raise dead" as Puck liked to say roughly.

"You can pick the movie." He said, helping her down his pickup truck. "I just came for the popcorn." He mocked.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, pretending to be offended. "I'm all dressed up and perfumed, and we're not even having dinner at a nice restaurant, because you'll eat crap during the movie?"

"Huuuum... maybe I'll give up popcorn and go to the movies for the girl." He smiled and she did the same, then he took her hand and they went hand in hand toward the box office. "You're beautiful, indeed. And I thought you could not become more gorgeous than when I met you, huh?"

"Thank you, Finn. You're more handsome today too, despite seeming a little tired. That day you seemed a bit... tense."

"Yeah ... I could say it wasn't really my best days." He minimized, not going into details. The bad days had not gone completely backwards, but now it was a matter of time. The consultation with the therapist was already checked and the pills would be bought the next day, without fail.

Time passed by in a hurry, then!

Finn had not bought popcorn to save your appetite for dinner at a cool restaurant with Rachel. The typical movie snack, however, was not missed, despite his appetite being super big. His longing was not for food, and he tasted something much more delicious than popcorn.

Despite having really let Rachel pick the movie, he had not allowed her to see even a quarter of it, before starting to whisper in her ear that her perfume was distracting, and that he was bored and sleepy and she needed do something to wake him up, until, finally, being direct and asking if she wanted to see the film, which made her laught and people in the audience protest.

"I didn't come for the movie, silly." She said very softly in his ear, not to arouse further wrath of whoever was around. "And I didn't buy popcorn either, so... you can kiss me if you want to."

The two had kissed until the movie ended (and the credits), and the light was lit in the theater. They would just separate to breathe, and then they'd put back his lips together and their tongues would search for one another, addicted to what his brother would call an insane exchange of saliva. The young man felt his cock so hard and in need of relief, though not daring to touch the girl in an intimate way, that he didn't know how blood could still be circulating so far from there, in his brain.

Now they were waiting for the account of the restaurant where they had dined arrive, anxious for being in a place where they had to keep their lips apart.

"What if we went dancing?" She surprised him with a new idea, proving to be very excited about it.

"Dancing, Rach? I... I'm terrible dancer, gorgeous." He assured her, holding her hand on the table.

"Dancing is just an excuse for the night not to end yet, silly." She smiled and winked at him in a way that made him unable to resist. "Please!" She continued, sly.

And he knew at that moment that Rachel Berry could be not his healing... but she would certainly be his new illness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna say thanks to finchel4everbelieveinthetether, noro, Princess808 and GleeBabyy for the reviews.**

**If you are here, in the 4th chapter, I think you are enjoying, but only four people said they want to read the rest of the fic and it discourages me to continue translating the story.**

**I don't want you to compliment me. I just would really like to know how many of you intend to continue reading.**

**Hope you enjoy this part!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Oh, my God, Rachel! You drive me crazy. Don't do it..." Finn pleaded, panting, in Rachel's ear, while the brunette was dancing with her back to him, but with her body stuck on his and holding his big hands along her abdomen, covered by a thin layer of silk.

They were in a nightclub overcrowded of people wanting to get drunk, lose their composures and dance until morning as if no one was looking, or to have intense makeout sessions with people they probably will never see again in their life.

Not quite the environment preferred by Finn, nor by Rachel, to say the truth. But she tried to think fast of a place where they could continue sharing kisses, like in the movie theater, and no other place, besides that, had occurred her. The young man, in turn, failed to oppose about spending more time with her, and this resulted in both choosing a corner of the place where they were drinking beers and moving together to the sound of hip-hop.

His nervous and hesitant request made her turn around to face him, resting her hands on his chest, while tilting her head slightly down, raising just her eyes to find his, with a smile that he would describe as kind of "mischievous". It was a smile extremely sensual and provocative, but, at the same time, sweet and with a note of almost childlike shyness, which made it even more fatal than if it just indicated a desire devoid of any decency.

"You're... awesome!" He smiled too and licked his own lips with his tongue.

He wrapped one arm completely around her waist, sticking her body again to his, and with his free hand he grabbed her neck, lifting her face toward him while leaning, and connected their mouths in a slow kiss, full of desire from both of them. They kissed for countless minutes, stopping only to inflate their lungs. In those moments, they would dive in the dilated pupils of one another, he would stroke her face and she would slightly scratched his neck and shoulders, to then again stick their lips together in multiple gentle pecks, which would transforme soon in breathtaking kisses.

The weather was heating up, thanks to an explosive sum of factors such as the sensual rhythm of successes of Kelly Rowland, Usher and Ludacris, the lack of inhibition offered by their drinks, and the strangely perfect fit that existed between the man of 6-foot-3 that was Finn and the shorty of just 5'2 he had in his arms. Then, following impulses, he slid his hands down the side of her body, holding her perfect ass and pressing her harder against him, causing her to feel the clearest sign of his arousal. With eyes closed, his lips unglued from hers, but not from her skin. He explored her neck with his nose and mouth, drinking in the smell of it, until he was interrupted by a whisper.

"Why don't we get out of here, Finn?" She asked, speaking close to his ear, and ruffling the hair at his nape. It took a few seconds for him to register her question and then he stared at her, clearly surprised and disappointed. "I mean together." She explained, noticing his reaction. "We can go to my apartment... I'm alone today."

"To... your apartment?" He scratched his neck nervously.

"Yeah." She said, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "There's something about you, Finn! Something that makes me want it so much... that makes me not want to wait." She continued, a little more vulnerable than she would like.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Rach. It's our first date and I don't want you to think that I just wanna fuck you." He replied awkwardly.

It was not a lie that he preferred that she did not think that about him, but if she herself was suggesting that they should have sex, it was pretty obvious that he could not be accused of pressuring her or something. The fact was that he was not expecting that kind of invitation, knowing that she shared the apartment with a friend, and was not planning to try anything intimate that night, because he had not bought his medicine and probably could not really do it.

"I wont think that about you. You not even was the one to suggest!" She said, giggling, and confirming his thesis. "I just hope you wont think that I do this kind of thing all the time."

"No... I wont. But I don't know. Tomorrow I work and..." He tried to find excuses, not wanting to risk failing with her. Whenever he failed, it was embarrassing, but if it happened in her bed and she did not want to go out with him again because of this, it would be much worse than just embarrassing, it would be a disaster! He could tell she was different from other girls with whom he had tried, and he did not want to miss the opportunity to know her better.

"If I had not literally SENSED you are, I would think you were not attracted to me, Finn." Rachel said, passing a hand suggestively at his abdomen, as she watched him and smiled in a mischievous way again, and he could not control himself.

When he realized he was already hooked to her again... and he had whispered in her ear that she could take him wherever she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Especially for noro, GleeBabyy, Lauren and Bree... and for a guest that did not put its name on the review.**

**For the one person that asked my name, it's Mariana.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Even if you never leave a review... =(**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Sugar is dating a guy of whom we took care, and she doesn't leave his house anymore." Rachel explained what path had taken her roommate and colleague in the nursing course she was doing in college.

"Took care?" Finn asked, holding the elevator door for her to leave. They had finally came to the floor of the apartment where she lived, and they had to stop kissing at least for her to search for her house key.

"We do internship in an hospital that belongs to college... and Artie was patient there. He suffered a severe car accident, but he's already better. Doctors had said he probably would not walk anymore, but he came out of the wheelchair and is only using crutches... and doing physical therapy. " She explained, opening the door. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked, when they were in the livingroom, placing her purse on a stand hanger.

"No, thank you." He pulled her by her winter overcoat, taking it out of her body and hanging it on the hanger. She repeated his gesture, and he surprised her, picking her up as soon as she put his coat next to hers. "Where is your room?" He questioned, his voice husky with anticipation.

Eager to know soon if things would be better than the last time he'd been between four walls with a woman, Finn put Rachel on the bed and started taking off his shoes and socks, as she removed the boots, without taking her eyes of him. He joined her on the bed and pressed her body against the mattress with his, kissing her with no kindness. He placed a leg between hers, rubbing her pussy with his thigh, and his cock, already tight inside his jeans, against her leg.

While kissing her, he began to put his hand inside the shirt silk she wore, feeling the soft skin of her abdomen, reaching one of her breasts and holding it in his hand. Then he started playing with the nipple, using his thumb. She broke the kiss, panting, and groaned as he wasted no time and began to tread a path of kisses down her neck, towards south, while continued tightening his grip on her, and pulled down one of the thin straps of her shirt.

"Finn?" She called with difficulty. "Finny, do you have a condom?"

"Shit!" He replied, sitting on the bed quickly, angry with himself. "No, I have not, Rachel." His tone was that of one who really regrets a situation. "Fuck! I didn't know we would..." As he spoke, completely frustrated, he felt his arousal diminish and mentally cursed the missed opportunity.

"Calm down, Finn. It's okay." She laughed lightly. "I'm sure Sugar should have some. I'll be right back." She assured, raising from the bed and leaving the room, sure that she would solve the problem, and not knowing she was leaving an absolutely desperate guy waiting for her. He was even more afraid of failing to have sex with her, after the unexpected interruption.

She returned in a short time, swaying in front of him a strip with four condom before putting it on the bedside table. Then she stopped and, looking at him suggestively, stripped of her jeans, and he mirrored her action, leaving only his gray Calvin Klein boxers and his black t-shirt with V collar. He was surprised to realize that, only seeing her joining him in bed again with her green silk blouse and tiny black lace panties, he was hard again, exactly as he was before the "condom issue" was raised.

They returned to their previous position, with him almost on top of her and kissing, while taking off the few pieces of clothes that remained on their bodies, while his hands took the opportunity to touch every inch of her skin that was within reach. Finn would have explored more and also would taste her, if he was with a woman like Rachel in a normal moment of his life. However, he was longing to see if all that arousal would continue or he would "snatched defeat out of the jaws of victory". Then when, by touching her sex, he realized she was ready, he opened one of the packets of condoms and covered his cock with it, nimbly.

He stood over the girl, sliding his cock by her pussy, and she groaned and grabbed his shoulders, lifting her hips, in a sign of anxiety. Without any further stimulus, he penetrated her, slowly pushing until the end, then taking almost everything out, Just to push it again, two more times. Her nails pressed lightly against his strong arms, and she moved toward him, wanting him to stop such torture.

"Oh, God, Rachel! It's so good!" He spoke, and it was not a lie. But in his head, he kept repeating "Oh God, thank you. God, thank you!" He was with a woman again and had not needed any remedy for this. He was in heaven!

And in the next morning, when he opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light, a smile soon sprouted on his face as soon as he realized the night before had not been a dream and that the brunette that turned his world upside down was still naked, with her body stuck to his. She had one leg between his legs, and her head and one hand were resting on his chest. The smell of her hair was delicious and the warmth of her skin extremely comfortable but, at the same time, disturbing, because the slightest movement of her, even during sleep, would make him feel his body begin to manifest.

Suddenly, the guy began to hear a noise he identified as music, but not understanding where it came from. Rachel woke up and almost jumped out of bed, grabbing her purse, that fortunately she had taken to the bedroom during the night, and within which, unfortunately, she had forgotten to take off her phone, which was also her alarm clock. She soon found the device from where was coming, now clearly, the verses "There's no room, No space to rent in this town", and she silenced it.

"Hi" She said finally, looking at Finn and coming closer to him, a bit awkwardly for leaving so abruptly his arms and the bed to capture the cellphone.

"Hi" He replied, laughing, and pulling her by the arm for her to lie beside him. "Beautiful Day, huh?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I told you I love U2. Did you think it was just to impress you?"

"No." He smiled. "It's just that it's one of my favorites, so it is REALLY impressive. And... besides..." He continued, now kissing her shoulder and her collarbone many times. "It IS a beautiful day!"

"How can you know it if you not even looked out the window, Finn? Besides, it's winter..."

"Nothing can ruin my day after last night, Rach." He interrupted. "And I'm still starting the day with you here and..." He put his arm behind her, reaching her bedside table. "We still have one." He ended, showing a condom in his hand and making her smile widely. He started kissing her whole body, whose delights he had discovered, during the long night, and which never ceased to attract him.

The two teased one another a bit and then made good use of the last condom, ending satisfied and energized for the day. A few minutes later, it was time for his phone to ring with Losing my religion by REM, and be silenced by its owner.

"Unfortunately, I have to work." He said, grimacing and stroking her face.

"And I'm SUPER late to go to college." She said, standing up and putting her panties. "You'll find clean towel under the sink, and Sugar maintains a stock of toothbrushes there too, so you can get one. Meanwhile, I'll see if there's anything for us to eat quickly before leaving."

"No chance of you taking a bath with me, huh?" He questioned as he went toward the bathroom and observed her putting a shirt she picked on a dresser.

"Late... remember?" She said, laughing.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, right?" He made her laugh even more, before giving up and finally going to the shower.

If he was lucky enough, they would have many opportunities to bathe together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just one more kiss." Finn asked, pouting. As Rachel was late, her college was not far from his house and his work schedule was flexible, he made sure to give the girl a ride.

"Finn, I missed first period and..." She checked her watch. "I'm ten minutes late for the second one." He continued with his pout, so she did not resist and kissed him one last time.

"Will I see you again?" Both asked at the same time and then laughed.

"I'd love to see you again." She assured.

"When?" He questioned, not controlling his anxiety.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is perfect! It can be a dinner at my house? Since I've met yours yet."

"Send your address by sms, then. I'm really late!" She gave him a peck and left the car before they started sharing caresses again.

He threw his head back, relaxing, with a smile that he could not control in his face. After a few seconds, he laughed in a way that anyone who would pass by him would find very strange, and picked up his phone, quickly dialing the number one in the memory.

"Fuck, man, do you know what time is it? I hope you're dying, to be calling me at this hour!" Said the sleepy voice of Puck across the line, but no pest or threat could ruin his mood.

"I did it, man! I finally fucked a girl... after months of abstinence! Are you listening to me, bro? I did it, man, and it was AWSOME!" He shot, like a gun of words.

"That fucking pill is truly good, huh, buddy?"

"Forget about the pills, man! I not even bought the fucking pills! I did it! Without medication... and yet it was the best sex of my life!"

"That's because you stayed actually long without it." The other guy laughed.

"It has nothing to do with it! Believe me. This girl... she is..." Finn suddenly realized it might not be a good option to advertise about Rachel because Puck was his friend, but was dangerous when it came to girls. He only respected them when their relationships with his fellows were really serious, which was not the case. At least not yet. "Yeah... maybe you're right. I didn't have sex for a long time so I must be exaggerating."

"Can I go back to sleep, now that Finnuseless became useful again? I have a bar and I close it almost in the morning!" He complained.

"Sure. Go! I'm sorry."

"All right, brother. Friends are to such things... they say!" He laughed. "Are you going to the bar tonight?"

"No. Not going to happen. I have some things to do and I have dinner tomorrow... with my parents." He lied. Eventually, he would tell the truth, but before it could bring bad luck.

The day after, his second date with Rachel was as good as the first: an informal dinner, which actually consisted of a cheese fondue, followed by another of chocolate, served on the coffee table in the room with Finn and Rachel sitting comfortably on the carpet, while sharing endearments, eaten under a low light and to the sound of many rock ballads. It ended, as the first, in bed and in the next day, just a little later because it was Saturday and the first appointment of the day that Rachel had was a lunch with her fathers.

The girl teased the boy, saying he was spoiling her, because he made sure to drive her home when she said she needed to go, to get ready and meet the couple. At this point, he already knew the Berrys were two men who had created her as their daughter, but that biologically she was daughter of Leroy only, with a woman named Shelby, who disappeared without trace, leaving in her place many issues that Rachel learned to cope over the years.

The third meeting was on the same Saturday. Finn smiled to himself, thinking that Puck would have given him a slap on the neck and yelled that he was clinging too quickly when he hung up the phone and took his car keys. The friend would not understand, cause he liked to collect a different girl every night, but the fact is that he could not stop thinking about every delicious part of Rachel's body being drawn by his skillful tongue, and about how it was good when she rode him and commanded the pace of their sexual activity. He could masturbate, thinking about it, but why do that if he could call the girl and try his luck?

She had said that she was bored at home and would love to hang out a bit, and they ended up agreeing to run into a indoor kart. When he thought that the girl could not get more interesting, she surprised him! But he also would impress her when, after having sex against the door of his apartment and repeating the dose in his warm bed, they got chatting and he told her about how he had faced bullying suffered at the time of the school, for being too loud and clumsy, doing music therapy with drum lessons.

They slept in each other's arms and he put her in a taxi the next morning because he had forgotten life, traveling thru her curves again, and when he realized he was already almost an hour late for Sunday lunch with all his family.

"And when will I meet this hottie, huh?" Puck asked when Finn finally told him practically everything about his dates with Rachel.

"I'm thinking here and... maybe it's better NEVER?" Finn punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm not only getting laid again, man. I told you she is the best I ever did... and each time it gets better. Why would I present her for you?" He questioned, drinking his beer. "And don't call her hottie, ok? For you, it's Rachel. Or maybe even Miss Berry, when talking to her."

"So I'll meet her after all, huh?" The other man grinned, like only a friend who knows the other a lot can do.

"Shut up, man." Finn laughed.

"Now you have to do a test to see if Finnuseless is truly healed." Puck said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean by a test, man? I had sex with her several times!" Finn asked, confused.

"Dunno! Aren't you curious to know if it is some kind of effect of Rachel or if you got better really?"

"Like... fucking another girl?"

"Of fucking course! Fucking another girl. Kelly's here and she always wanted to have her way with you..."

"And why would I do that, if I'm sleeping with the girl who gave me the best orgasms of my life and she doesn't seem like she wants to stop it?"

"To be sure, my brother. You like the girl... it's in your face! But you aren't commited yet, so there would be no cheating." He considered. "You will make the test and then... you can even get engaged... or even marry her and have a team of Hudsons, knowing that Finnlicious, the one and only, returned to his full activity!" He joked, hitting his friend's beer in a toast.

Finn raised an eyebrow and thought deeply, while looking curiously at a redhead with huge breasts dancing on the other side of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn surely tried! He grabbed from Puck the keys to the storehouse of the bar, and went to the reserved room with the redhead that was the dream of nine out of ten guys, after listening carefully to the instructions of his friend about where to find condoms. He shared some kisses with her and even thought he would become aroused, but not even had an erection that were honorable to show a girl. So he apologized, giving up and leaving the bar, giving the keys of the storehouse to a waiter, and only hoping that Kelly would not tell what (not) had happened to everyone.

He had this strange habit of listening to Noah Puckerman's advices, just because half a dozen times his friend had managed to save him from a couple of really big issues. He had not yet learned that to these few successful interventions were added tips that had "trouble" spelled in neon sign in them! Now, he had not only failed miserably again, but also many people probably would laugh behind his back and at his expense.

He walked down the street, going to his car, thinking about what could have gone wrong. Perhaps it was the simple fact that he had never thought of giving in to the advances of Kelly precisely because she was not the type that interested him. Not that she wasn't hot, but she was that kind of girl who had already fucked all male friends of the guy, and about whom he knew even the most sordid details, just from their repetitive reports.

Maybe he had recovered virility, with renewed confidence, but had felt guilty at the last minute, for being with a girl who was not the one who had solved his problem, yet going beyond that and making him reached a greater level of pleasure than he didn't know before. Perhaps he had been afraid that she would find out, somehow, and get hurt, although not officially being his girlfriend. Making Rachel feel sad was not an option when it was she who knew so well, even in so little time, how to make him genuinely happy!

Or maybe he'd had a truce for his problem, but the impotence was not really a stage left behind. Maybe it would be better to buy the blue pills and not risk passing vexation in his next encounter with Rachel, that would be in just two days.

Tormented by this, he was giving his car a start, when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, so he stopped and picked up the handset, with some difficulty. It was about eleven at night and no one had the habit of calling him at this hour, unless Puck. In fact, it would not really be a surprise if it was his friend on the other side of the line, as he should already be aware of the events. However, Finn was not very willing to deal with jokes, at that moment, so he had decided not to attend, if it was him, when he finally looked at the display.

"Hi, beautiful!" He answered, smiling, after seeing Rachel's name appear on the small screen.

"Hi, Finn. How are you doing? You were not sleeping, right?" She asked, a little hectic.

"No, Rach. I was at my friend's bar, you know? The one I told you about? Having a beer..." He was angry at himself for lying, but there was no way he could speak the complete truth. "And now I'm in the car going home."

"Is it far from my house?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. It's about fifteen minutes from there... I think." He answered, already driving and putting the phone on speaker.

"I needed a little help here... but only if it wont bother you. It's late... I know."

"Help? Did something happen, Rach?" He questioned, worried.

"No!" She laughed. She didn't want to worry him, just lure him to her apartment. "It's okay. Just a little homey problem I don't have the strength to solve."

"I'm going. I'm... almost there." He spoke, helpful and curious. Neither remembered at that moment, it might not be a good idea to visit Rachel without the magical medication prescribed by her boss.

"Then I was caught in the trap of the preserves' glass jar, huh?" Finn asked playfully as he ran his hands around Rachel's waist, watching her body, scarcely covered by a white nightgown with baby blue polka dots, extremely short and somewhat transparent.

"I wish I had used the trick of the runaway cat that climbs a tree, but I don't have a cat... and you knew that. In fact, I have an allergy!" She laughed with her arms around his neck as far as the height difference allowed her. "But seriously, now, Finn. Jars like that are the great weakness of modern women, okay? Someone has to invent something, or we will always depend on you to give us this little help."

"It's good to be so. You girls are getting too independent for our good!" He hit playfully with his index finger on her nose.

"Stop it right now, you lier! You don't need this to feel needed! You know very well I didn't call you here to open a jar... that wanting to eat preserved fruit just gave me the excuse I needed to call you, after Sugar packed her suitcase and went to Artie's. Previously it was only on the weekends, but now even on Monday, she picks up her things and goes. She not even talks to me anymore!"

"And then you're feeling alone... needy... and that's where I come in, right?" He joked and began sliding his nose behind her ear, slowly, as he had discovered that she liked.

"I'm not needy, ok? I was anxious to see you and enjoy the empty apartment. Something about you provokes this strange desire in me... of being spontaneous rather than wait for the next date." She giggled.

"I love that spontaneity." He kissed her neck. "I love this little nightgown." Kissed the corner of her mouth. "And I'm worshiping an idea that is going through my head, involving this fruits... and this countertop." He winked suggestively.

An unexpected and last minute romantic and sexy date could be much better than one with date and time set.

* * *

**I would love to know what you think! **

**PLEASE, P.L.E.A.S.E make a Finchel shipper happy! =))**


	8. Chapter 8

For Finn's relief, with Rachel his "big buddy" worked almost tirelessly. After making her an oral sex literally sweet, using the kitchen counter for support, the two of them took a shower together, and it was his turn to enjoy a blowjob of those that shake the world, like an earthquake of more than 8 degrees on Richter scale.

This time, the brunette had prepared herself well and had condoms in her nightstand. They used two late on Monday and one on Tuesday morning, but there had been several yet for them to use on Wednesday night, when, after going to a newly opened restaurant, they ended up at her house again, and also on Saturday afternoon when, after lunch and a short nap, they finally recovered from the state of exhaustion in which they arrived from a show of The Killers they had watched on Friday.

In his house, he also made a large stock, which had some casualties on Saturday night, between one film and another seen on Netflix, and also along on Sunday and Monday when a blizzard kept them prisoners in his apartment, but surprisingly, they did not know what it was to feel bored nor tired of the constant companionship of one another.

In fact, Finn was so accustomed to the presence of Rachel that two days talking to her only by phone and messages seemed to be an enormous time! Even Thursday being his day to meet his friends for their weekly poker, and even when he had already arranged to go to a basketball game with her on Friday, he decided to pass by her apartment before going to Ryder's, making her a surprise.

"Finn? What're you doing here?" She asked, confused, giving space for him to enter the livingroom. " Wouldn't you meet the guys...?"

"I will." He laughed and stared at her, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I came to see you first. I know how to be spontaneous too." He joked.

"I loved it." She smiled, running a hand through his chest while he caressed the sides of her body and began to kiss her neck. "I thought about calling you all day." She added, sly, tilting his head slightly to give even better access to it. "But I didn't want to be this kind of gir-... hum... of... hum..." She swallowed, afraid that he had realized what she had been about to speak, and that this could ruin everything. They were doing so well and she was not normally the one to hurry, but she had let the different feelings he provoked on her guide her actions and words.

"This kind of what?" He asked, stopping and looking into her eyes.

"I don't wanna be this kind of needy person." She disguised.

"You don't wanna be a needy girlfriend, huh?" He said, smiling, tickling her, who did not respond, awkwardly, just kept trying to defend herself from his "attack". "You can say the word... with no fear of scaring me off, Rach. We didn't talk about it, but I guess it's not necessary. We're dating... you ARE my girlfriend."

"Am I?" She questioned, trying to contain her excitement, and he nodded, confirming. She opened that kind of smile that simply ended with his sanity, and he picked her up, kissing her passionately.

"I'll be late, but fuck it! You drive me completely crazy, babe." He said, taking off his own shirt, which started a trail of clothes on the floor of the apartment. "Look what you do to me, Rachel... how you make me hard, babe... always wanting more and more... and more." He said, when they were naked on her bed and his cock showed all his glory.

He arrived twenty minutes late at the house of his former college classmate, and heard complaints that would not ever end! But he heard silent and smiling inwardly because the hotter girlfriend, the most beautiful, most fragrant, most affectionate, most everything good in this world, made hearing every curse, scream and growl of Sam, Mike and Jake really worth.

Days latter, Finn was sitting on the sofa with laptop in his lap, filling a spreadsheet with information for a client, when Rachel came in, and began to collect some beakers used the night before and the morning breakfast dishes. By this time he had learned that it was useless to try to convince her that she didn't need to bother straightening anything, so he just watched her circling, dressed in a white dress shirt that he had used in a business dinner the night before, to which she had accompanied him. It was amazing how she could be sexy, even with a shirt that was not only for men, but at least three numbers larger than the size of hers.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Finn?" She asked, trying to complain, but with a huge smile on her face.

"Because you are so BEAUTIFUL! And so... MINE." He mirrored her expression of inevitable happyness. "Come here." He asked, putting the computer on the floor and hitting the empty space beside him.

"Don't you need to work?" She questioned, but did what he asked her to, dropping two cups on the coffee table.

"This can be done later." He replied, holding her by the neck, and kissed her not for so long. "You should do like Sugar and bring some clothes over here for the weekend." He commented, stroking her face.

"Does it bother you that I use yours?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, babe! I just want you to be more comfortable here." He assured her. "Maybe you can even leave some clothes here... and we can buy the shampoo you like and..." He looked at her and saw she was surprised. "If you think it's early for that, okay, Rach. I just... I want you to be comfortable here... and I don't know if you are or not, cause it's been more than a month since we're officially dating and... well, I know it's not so long, but... you always come only with the clothes you're wearing and... "

"Is just that you never asked me to spend the weekend. I always end up staying here, but..."

"Rach! Babe, that's exactly what I'm talking about! I... you don't need to be invited to come... or to stay here. I'll ALWAYS want you here! Every weekend, whenever you can."

"So can we make a deal?" She waited for him to nod. "You let me help with things, rather than keep saying that you'll do everything later... or that you have a housemaid on Mondays that can do all the work... and I promise to feel almost at home." She giggled.

"I think I can let you put some silverware on the machine and peeling an onion or another, from time to time." He joked. "It's a fair price to have you here and..." He kissed her lips and pulled her to him to sit on his lap, one leg on each side of his body. "...and to be able to do all I want with you..." He kissed her again, now with more intensity, as he began to open the buttons of his own shirt that was covering her. "...in the middle of a rainy Saturday afternoon." He completed, staring at her eyes, and continuing with the buttons.

When he finished opening the shirt, they kissed again, and remained exploring each other's mouths for a while, with her nipples brushing lightly on his chest. They parted slightly, minutes later, sharing intense glances, but the heat of the moment was momentarily interrupted when, laying his eyes on her body, Finn could not prevent a hottie laugh to escape from his throat.

"Definitely, you need to bring clothes!" He said, still laughing.

"What? It's well on me, okay? I can swear that it is better on me than it is on you, leastways." She tried to seem offended, but it was clear that she understood his reaction to see her wearing one of his boxers.

"Of course it looks better on you! On me, it is absolutely ridiculous... and on you it is cute!" He smiled, pinching her cheek.

"Why do you HAVE underwear with lambs, in the first place, Finn?"

"I don't know why I kept it, but I have it because of a stupid bet."

"A bet? Really?"

"A boyish thing, babe. You don't wanna know, okay?" Her face said otherwise. "Okay... okay. But I'm not proud of it, huh? It was in the very beginning of college, and I was an asshole." She continued with a raised eyebrow, challenging him. "I bet I'd fuck a sophomore girl... and I had to walk down the halls of the dorm, using this, because I didn't. The boys bought the most ridiculous thing they had in the store... those bastards!" She laughed at his mild indignation.

"I'd better take them off, then... to save you from remembering all this embarrassment." She teased.

"I'll do it." He said, changing the tone of the conversation abruptly. "In the bedroom." He said, whispering in her ear, and kept her on his lap, carrying her to bed.

The spreadsheet for his client was only made on Sunday night, as well as some school work she had to deliver on Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn had barely entered the apartment and the sound of well known laughters entered his ears, echoing in his cranium, producing a strong buzz in his ears and leaving him a little dizzy. He walked to the bedroom in panic, and was taken to a mixture of anger and feelings of abandonment when his suspicions were confirmed, seeing Rachel in bed, not waiting for him, as he would like, but accompanied by nothing more, nothing less, than Quinn and Santana.

The three girls were sharing kisses and petting, giggles and groans, and it would be exciting to see the scene, if not for the jealousy and helplessness it provoked in him. A strong pain consumed and paralyzed him, and it only got worse when some sentences that had been trapped in his memory for months, as if on replay of a tape recorder, were repeated in his new bed of his new apartment.

"I've often had to pretend I'd came, not to let Finn sad."

"He is sweet, loving... the best boyfriend I've ever had! But I really feel nothing with him."

Finn closed his eyes and just listened. The sound of words was getting lower, farther, until it became as weak as a whisper, as well as the almost hysterical laughter that accompanied the words. But even if it seemed pronounced far away, they were still there, clear and unmistakable, to crush his ego and destroy his feelings, especially when he realized that Quinn's voice had been substituted for Rachel's.

"I've often had to pretend."

"I really feel nothing with him."

He suddenly felt a boost in the body, as if he had fallen from a low height, and opened his eyes, feeling an immense relief spread over him. He thanked mentally cause he was lying on his bed, and not standing near the bedroom door, and Rachel was sleeping like an angel by his side, completely oblivious to the nightmare he had just had. He was sweaty, tired and with his mouth dry, so he decided to wash his face and then go to the kitchen and drink a glass of ice water.

"Finn? Are you okay, babe?" Rachel asked, walking into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"It's alright, baby." He lied, pulling her to him and kissing her hair. "It's hot... and I was thirsty."

"Huuum... I think I want it too." She commented, grabbing a glass and filling it.

"Rach?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever pretended with me?" He questioned, leaving her confused.

"Pretending?" She consulted his face, as he stroked his neck nervously, and understood what it was. "Pretending an... orgasm?"

"Yeah... have you ever pretended...?" His heart was tight in his chest. Maybe he not really wanted the answer, in the end.

"Of course not, Finn." She laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"And why would you tell me if you did, right?" He said, feeling like an idiot.

"You're right. People who pretend don't say they do. But... why that question now, so out of the blue?"

"It's just ... the other day I saw an old movie on TV with... Megan... Melanie..." He found quickly an excuse, mentally thanking the lack of what to see in a dawn with insomnia.

"Megan Fox?"

"No, no. A blonde. The one from that movie with Tom Hanks you made me see... in which they talk via email..."

"Meg Ryan?"

"Yes! And she made the biggest scene in a restaurant, showing the guy that you girls can pretend..."

"Harry and Sally." She concluded, and saw his confused face. "Harry and Sally is the name of the film, Finn. And, yes, we can pretend some things... screams, moans, or whatever, but... there are certain physical reactions that frankly I would not even know how to pretend!"

In retrospect, she was right, and he had actually been very little careful not to notice. She had spasms in her vagina everytime she came and trembling in her body. Her muscles were almost unable to respond to commands from her brain for awhile, her body warmed up and her lips were a little cold. Her breath was panting and her heart rate increased as in a race.

Quinn just warned him that she was going to come and moaned louder for a few seconds, squeezing him a little more, but she was not always weak or blush, and usually just got up, going to take a bath. Maybe he did not realize it at the time, because before her, he had dated only Santana, who also pretended, and a high school classmate who lost her virginity with him. He had sex with a few more girls but might not have bothered to pay real attention to their needs.

"Finny?" Rachel called him, realizing that his thinking was far away. "Is something going on?" She worried.

"No. No.. you most beautiful thing in this world!" He replied, hugging his girlfriend strongly and stroking her face. "It was just a moment of insecurity... but it's only because I'm crazy for you... and I wanna make you as happy as you make me."

"Do you wanna make me happy?" She asked in a playful tone, and he nodded. "I have an idea of how you can do this."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, feigning doubt, despite understanding her game very well.

"Why don't you come with me to the bedroom and give me one of those delicious orgasms... that are impossible to pretend?" She completed, pulling him with her.

After that, although Rachel didn't know about the problem Finn was facing before meeting her, she almost acted as if she knew. Despite not being necessary to do anything to improve their sex life, she played sexy games, bought new lingerie practically every week, besides fantasies like maid, schoolgirl and nurse (what she would be, in fact, in the future, but fortunately only in front of him she would wear a skirt so short and a so low-cut blouse).

Sex was perfect, and to make things better, it was nevertheless far from the only wonderful thing in their relationship. They were partners, talked a lot, helped each other with their problems of day-to-day, liked to be in the company of each other, regardless of sex. Finn met Rachel's parents and almost all her friends, and the girl met his brother and parents, his former college classmates, with their respective girlfriends, and even Puck, who managed to behave in her presence, as if the girlfriend of his best friend was like a buddy.

Finn was really happy and that was why he had made an important decision when he went to Puck's bar for happy hour on a Friday, before seeing Rachel, who had promised go to his apartment after work, but would leave it a little later.

"I'll ask Rachel to move in with me." He reported his friend, who had joined him for a beer.

"Seriously, dude? It's kinda early for that, you know?"

"No... it's been eight months, man. I didn't like Quinn like I like her, and we made it when we were together for nine!"

"And you saw how that turned out." He recalled.

"Rachel is not Quinn! I didn't have with her what I have with Rachel."

"Ok, ok... brother!" Puck raised his hands in surrender. Then took a few sips of his beer, but could not contain his sincerity. "Doesn't it bother you to go live with a girl and not even know if you are really free of your... problem?"

"Just stop, man!" He fumed. "I'm not going to listen to you again! I don't need to get anyone else to do anything, if I can do it with the only girl I wanna do it with! I have the time of my life with her and I told you so. "

"I just worry that one day you'll break up with..."

"If we break up, the least of my problems will be being unable to have sex with another girl. I love Rachel! I'm in love with her."

"I'll try to be happy for you... just don't tell anyone. Nor will you cry at my bar, because you're my best friend and I have a reputation." He laughed.

"Thanks, man. I'm dying to see her reaction." Finn said, taking from his pocket the keychain with a heart in which he placed a copy of the apartment key, and observing it, with a silly grin on his face, before taking a final sip of his beer.

* * *

**We are approaching the end of the fic, guys. =)**

**I don't wanna be rude, but if any of you want me to translate another one of my fics, you need to leave comments and let me know it, because I had only ONE review in the last chapter and it's a lot of work to translate an entire story, so it's not worth it, if I'll only have one person to read them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanna say thank you very, very much to: FinchelIsEndGame1129, noro, FinchelFan728, Finchel4everbelieveinthetether, Rachel, Princess808, RoachLovesLea and the other guests that left reviews but didn't put their names on it.**

**Hope you guys stay with me until the end of this story and also for my other fics that I'm thinking about translating.**

**And maybe other readers could let me know what they think, huh? ;)**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn pulled again the keychain of heart from his pocket, and decided to test the key he had done to Rachel and wanted to give her that night, inviting her to move in with him. With two turns in the lock, the door was open and a smile appeared on his face, making itself even wider when he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Babe, I'm really glad you're here already!" He said, locking the door and hiding the keychain back into his jacket. "You took a big risk, cause Mrs. Bertha sometimes leaves early... but I loved it." He observed, referring to his house maid, and approached her, who rose from the sofa, also walking in his direction. "I have a surprise... something to give you." He informed, not containing his anxiety, but his excitment ended at the exact moment that came close to her, who turned away when he tried to kiss her, and crossed her arms in front of her body, serious as he had never seen her.

"I've seen your file, Finn." She said suddenly.

"My file?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah! Your medical file. I was not poking around... I wouldn't do that. But finally all the doctors of the clinic are getting rid of those huge old archives and digitalizing all the information... and, of course, I'm the one who does that for Dr. Shepherd... it was the reason I left work later."

"It's pretty embarrassing when the girlfriend of a guy knows that he went through THAT kind of problem I had..." Finn ran his hands over his neck, staring at the floor. "...but I am not upset because you have seen the file. It was your job to." He completed, thinking that she hadn't kissed him because she thought he would be upset with her.

"No! No, it's not okay, Finn!" She increased her tone of voice considerably. "In your chart, it wasn't described only your problem, but also the prescriptions of Derek!" She breathed, not understanding why he still looked confused. "You made a fool of me, Finn! You treated me like some silly girl!"

"What?" He frowned.

"You keep telling me about your desire for me... a kind of desire you had never felt for anyone. You always tell me I drive you completely crazy... that you couldn't try and resist me. You pretended surprise, when you were able to have sex several times a day, but... it was just the effect of a medicine! " She cried all at once, and even with him calling her name a few times and trying to talk, she continued, now also walking from one side to the other. "How I was stupid! Believing I was powerful... a goddess for you... that we had an amazing chemistry, something inexplicable... doing everything not to miss it... and inventing games, buying new things to use... lots of costumes that probably made you want to laugh at me on the inside!"

"Rachel!" He held her by the arms, causing her to stop. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them flow. She dried her tears and got rid of his hands, crossing her arms again, as if daring him. "I had a problem and consulted your boss. And, yes, he prescribed me Viagra. BUT I didn't take it... I swear. I met you and, to my surprise, everything went alright... I... my body functioned properly again!"

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed, mocking. "You now want me to believe in magic? That a man that could not fuck, to the point of seeking a doctor, suddenly was able to stand up to five rounds in an afternoon! Do you really think I'm stupid, huh?"

"Rach, babe..."

"Don't call me babe! Incidentally, don't even call me Rach!" She screamed again.

"I also can't explain how I healed, Rachel. I don't know... but I did! It was exactly what happened!" Then he remembered something and was filled with hope. "And I can prove it to you... come with me." He walked toward the bedroom and she, even without confidence in what he was saying, followed him.

"How will you try to convince me, huh?" She asked, standing near the door, watching the guy approaching his desk and opening the top drawer.

"You know that this kind of medicine is under controlled sale... that when someone buys it, the prescription stays in the pharmacy, don't you?" He asked, turning to her, who nodded, confirming. "So... it's simple! I have the prescription here... because I never got to buy the pills."

She was hopeful for a few seconds, with that statement, but lost hope and felt increasingly being tricked, since Finn rummaged in drawers and no recipe appeared. After a while, she put her hands on her hips and began to beat her feet on the ground. The noise made Finn, who was already tense because he knew he was completely innocent, had not bought anything and had stored the now lost paper in a drawer, even more apprehensive.

"It's clear that this prescription is not here... and it's because you used it, Finn! Enough with the lies!"

"I'm gonna find it, babe... just..." He tried to argue, but, by the sound of her heels, he realized she had left the room and, when he moved to go after her, he already heard the apartment door slamming.

Rachel was so eager to run away, in that moment, that she was willing to go down the stairs, but was fortunate to find the elevator stopped at floor of Finn's apartment, and he, in turn, only had time to see the door closing. He ran, then, down the stairs and managed to reach her on the street, putting himself right in her path. She looked up, glaring at him with rage. She didn't want to hear anymore excuses from the man who had told her so many lies, that made her believe in a relationship, when it was being built atop false foundations.

"Rachel, babe... please, come back with me." He begged. "I'll find the prescription... it has to be there."

"Finn, leave me alone, okay?" She asked wearily.

"Are you... breaking up with me?" He questioned with fear.

"What do you think, Finn? That I could just let it go?"

"Rachel, please..."

"Let. Me. Alone." She repeated emphatically. "Don't come after me... or I'll scream and everyone around will know about your... problem." She threatened him.

Rachel walked with firm steps and without looking back, and Finn stood on the sidewalk, passing his hand nervously over his face, wet with tears that he did not know had started to stream down his eyes. He needed to find the damn paper!

Not because he wanted to use it, since, as he had said to Puck, sex was the least of their problems.

The thing was that living without Rachel was not something he planned to accept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again to Princess808, noro, FinchelFan728 and RoachLovesLea... and also thank you very much to Eleonora82! I was missing your reviews, Ele!**

* * *

Finn has spent much of his weekend putting his apartment upside down, searching for the prescription that he knew to have, but would not appear. The apartment was a mess when he fell asleep, on Saturday morning, on top of an old paperwork, overcome by fatigue, and got worse throughout Saturday, until he quit seeking, in the late afternoon. He knew he had not used the recipe, so he concluded he probably had inadvertently thrown it away, or had left it somewhere and his maid had gotten rid of it. After all, there was no where else to look.

Concluding that Rachel would have to believe him without the paper, he began to try and talk to her, but no message was replied and no call was answered. Standing at the entrance of her house for hours also did not help, though he was sure that she was there, because the radio was on when he arrived at the door of the apartment, and Sugar had moved permanently to the home of Artie at the end of the previous week.

Hitting and yelling not only had no effect, but also began to draw the attention of neighbors. Normally Rachel would open the door, not to become the perfect subject for their gossip, but she really didn't want to be with Finn. Come face to face with him and stand firm in her decision would be extremely difficult because, despite being upset and not trusting him anymore, she loved and wanted him like she never wanted anyone.

Feeling awkward with the disapproving look from a lady who lived across from Rachel and arrived from shopping in the middle of one of his attempts to convince her to open the door, Finn sat down and went silent, trying to make a plan.

About an hour later, when she thought he had given up and didn't know if she was relieved or even more disappointed, someone rang the doorbell and identified himself as a delivery man of a floriculture. She wanted nothing from her ex-boyfriend, much less the huge bouquet of red roses that the skinny little boy she saw through the peephole was carrying, but the guy was just doing his job, then she decided to open.

It was only when she was with the flowers in her hands and was thanking the young man that she realized that Finn was not gone. In fact, at that time, he was holding the door and preventing it to shut. Not wanting to make a scandal and inly a little touched by his persistence, she gave up the fight and let him accompany her into the property.

"Finn, for God's sake." She spoke impatiently. "I made it clear I don't wanna talk to you, by not returning any message or answering the phone. Aside from the time I left you outside in the hallway!"

"Rachel, at least listen to me. For the sake of all the time we got together... everything we lived... give me a chance to talk!"

"Ok" She walked to the couch and he sat down beside her.

"I have not found the recipe to show you, but I never took the drug." He saw that she looked at him with a not convinced expression, even with a certain irony, disdain. "I know it's hard to believe, but think, Rachel. Even if I had bought the medicine, you know it would not have last all this time... and I just had one prescription. You know I didn't go to my doctor again."

"You may have gone to another... or even bought the drug on the black market."

"Yeah, I could. But I did not!" He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "If I was not crazy about you, Rachel... why would I be here begging for you to believe me? And if I was alright simply because of a remedy, and it was indifferent the woman who I fuck, why would I want so much to be with you?"

"Finn, I don't think you don't like me... I know you do. It's all about confidence. I lost confidence in you."

"What man would come to the woman with whom he wanted to be and say that he was having a problem of impotence, Rachel? Tell me! It's embarrassing, ok?"

"You didn't need to tell me that. It would be enough not to get saying that it was me who was provoking such... reactions... on you, when it was in fact the help of a remedy. I keep remembering you saying 'I want more, babe. How can you do this to me?' and... it it was NOT me!" She imitated him, exasperated.

"It was you, babe... I swear! My only remedy was you appearing in my life."

"Sorry, Finn... but I can not believe it. You want me to believe in a miracle, because your male pride wont let you admit that you took medicine for impotence, which further worsens things." She sighed. "Although it is a double-edged sword, because if you admit it, I also will not forgive you. You gave me a false view of what we had and I can not forget it."

"I can't lose you, Rachel." He said, stroking her face, but she took away quickly his hand.

"I'm sorry, Finn. For both of us. I also lost the person who made me the happiest woman in the world, when I read that record... and it hurts a lot." She swallowed to avoid crying in front of him. "Go away, please. Sugar will get my things from your house soon." She warned, walking to the door, and he had no other course of action but to follow her.

He was more impotent than when looking out for her boss, more impotent than ever! And it was a kind of impotence that no doctor could treat.

* * *

**Only two more chapter to the end of the story... How will Finn convince Rachel?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I told you before, next chapter will be the last one. **

**I'm always hoping that, from the average of 100 readers who accesses each chapter, someone new is going to appear to make a comment, but I am grateful to have at least some of you with me faithfully, as noro, RoachLovesLea, finchel4everbelieveinthetether, Princess808, FinchelFan728, FinchelIsEndGame1129. **

**I have to say thanks to people that left only one or two reviews too, of course! Any encouragement is welcome!**

**Hope you enjoy how things develope... **

**xoxo, Mari**

* * *

Saying that Sunday was a tough day would greatly simplify things, but after all, there were no words in Finn's native language, and probably in no other, that could describe those hellish hours. Normally, it would be a day he would share with Rachel and now she was no longer beside him, and neither wanted to get back one day. Not to mention the fact that he knew he was being totally wronged and could not do anything about it, which made his head ache and remedies actually be used.

On Monday and Tuesday, Finn shuffled himself from home to work and did what was possible for someone who was running on automatic, with minimum effort in undertaking tasks. After that, he also dragged his body home, consuming some tranquilizers to fall sleep without thinking, because the simple act of reasoning would bring up memories of his time with Rachel, would make him remember that she was no longer part of his life, and would end with him trying to find something fantastic that could bring her back and not getting anywhere, finally feeling an almost physical pain because of the longing and impotence. Ironic impotence!

He did not know it, but Rachel was not much different. Despite having made the only decision she felt able to and not being really regretful, nostalgia was overwhelming her. She wanted to see Finn, hear his voice, feel the warmth of his body on hers, his good smell, which seemed to still be on the pillow he used, in spite of the change of bed linen. She felt exhausted, as if she had a huge weight on her shoulders, and was so distracted that both Derek and one of her teachers had called her attention to mistakes, which had never happened before.

On Wednesday, the guy decided he would no longer fill up his organism with remedies, but could not sleep without them and, as always, kept thinking about a certain brunette. He decided to dress up again and left home, going to Puck's pub, where he found his friend operating the cash machine when he arrived and occupied a seat in front of the bar and asked the bartender some tequila.

"Tequila and a few days without talking to me. Will you tell me what 's going on?" Puck asked, when he approached him.

"I just got here, man. Goodnight to you too." Finn replied wryly.

"Ok, ok. Goodnight, bro." He gave back, impatiently. "But, seriously... what's going on, man? I was already worried and now this tequila at ten o'clock in the middle of the week... it can not be good."

"Rachel broke up with me, and if you say anything like 'I warned you this would happen and now you can have that... PROBLEM again' or advise me to do a test, I'll break one of these stools here in your head... I swear. " He said, before the other could make a naughty observation.

"Man, I know I look like an asshole sometimes, but I'm your brother, okay? I gave this suggestion when I thought you were only horny for the girl... but then I met Rachel... she's cool... and you really like her. I was not going to say anything like that."

"Sorry, man."

"It's alright." He assured, delivering a beer to Hudson, who looked at him, confused. "Even I know that getting drunk and waking up all fucked up tomorrow, having to go to work, will only make things worse." He explained. "Now, tell me. What happened? The girl seemed totally into you."

"She's... I mean she was. Now, she might even like me yet, but doesn't trust me anymore."

"What do you mean, man? You're like a trained little puppy..."

"It's not that type of lack of confidence." Finn interrupted. "She didn't think I fucked another girl, while I was commited to her already. She..." He breathed. "...discovered that I had that... problem... and now she thinks I took that medicine. She thinks that when I told her she was smoking hot... that she made me more horny than any other girl I fucked... I was lying and the arousal was, in fact, only the effect of the pills. She thinks I treated her like a fool."

"Fuck, man!"

"Yeah. And it's all bull shit, but, even so, I did not find the fucking recipe that her boss gave me! If at least I could shown her that I have never used the prescription, she might believe... but I turned my house upside down and... nothing! " He snorted, taking a sip of beer then.

"Dude..." Puck ran his hand through the mohawk he wore in the middle of his shaved head. Finn knew it was a nervous gesture, so he turned his attention to him. "Maybe I might help you. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise... to swear... you will leave me and my bar unharmed."

"What, man? Spill already! Obviously I will not break anything. I can always threat you, but... you know me better than that!" He became impatient.

"Okay, so... there we go. Your recipe is with me." He reported, closing his eyes, afraid of the reaction, even if all his life Finn had been truly a peaceful guy.

"What?" The other almost cried.

"Easy, bro. On the other day, when you asked me to pick up your iPad in an drawer, I saw the recipe there, totally forgotten, and I knew you would not use it... so I thought it would be cool to buy the pills for me and have a little fun. They say it provides insane sex!"

"I don't believe you, Puckerman!"

"I didn't tell you cause I knew you would not let me use it. You're too correct for your own good." He made a funny grimace, teasing his friend.

"Wanna Know? I don't give a shit about what you do to your life, man! I can even give the prescription back to you and you can use that and be sick to death, if you want. But now just give it to me, for the sake of God! Maybe there's hope that Rachel will believe me and forgive me." He said, making his last bet.

* * *

**I'd like to ask you guys if you would prefer to read the sequel of this fic, that is NOT rated M and is focused on starting a family... OR if you would like to read a bigger and rated M fic that is called "From pastel shades to red". **

**See you soon! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to say THANK YOU again for all of you and specially for the ones that left reviews for me!**

**Hope you enjoy the end of the story!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Rachel was turning from one side to the other in bed, as it was happening in the past few nights. There was no position that seemed comfortable because hugging a pillow could never compare to embrace a certain guy before sleeping with her head rested on his chest. She was sleepy, but too agitated at the same time, her mind full of memories and ideas about what might have been.

When she was finally falling asleep, she heard the cellphone ringing, indicating the arrival of a message. She wanted to delete without reading, seeing it was from Finn, but curiosity overcame reason and she pressed the button in order to see what was written.

_I know you don't wanna talk to me, but I will pass a paper beneath your door. And I'll wait here for 15 minutes, if you wanna talk about it. xo, F_

She took the paper and soon identified it. It was a recipe given by Dr. Shepherd, months before. There was no way for it to be false, because it had the stamp of the doctor and his signature, and the date of the prescription was also put in the unmistakable written that she was forced to decipher everyday.

"Hi" She said, seeing Finn in front of the entrance of her apartment, his hands in his pockets, his head down, his face haggard. "Come in." She gave way to him.

"Did you look...?" He asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Yeah... where had it been?" She asked, curious and also ashamed.

"With Noah. He thought it would be fun to try Viagra and, as he knew I was not going to use... he simply took it."

"Without saying anything?"

"He hates sermons and knew I would make one."

"So you didn't take the pills to..." She stated the obvious.

"No, Rach. I did not take them!" He interrupted. "I told you so! And don't tell me, please, that I bought them on the black market, cause I had a recipe and had no reason to do that and take risks."

"But I don't understand, Finn! How did the problem end... out of the blue? And we know it REALLY ended! But how could it? I'm confused!"

"Can we sit down?" She nodded and they went to the couch, like days before. "Rachel, I'm no expert in these things. I can't say that I am healed for this or that reason. But when I consulted your boss, he said that my problem was not physical... it was psychological, because... because of a trauma I had suffered."

"A trauma?"

"Yeah, Rachel. A trauma." He sighed. "I caught the girl I was dating, with my ex, in my bed... and they were also talking about... how I was not good in bed."

"You? Not good in bed?" She laughed. "Oh, my God, Finn! That was why you asked me once..."

"It was! That was why I asked you if you pretended. Because they pretended." He took her hand before continuing. "I think the desire I felt for you, as soon as we met, somehow cured me. Not like a miracle or something, but because, when I tried with other girls, I kept remembering what they had said and... with you, I didn't. When I was near you, I thought about nothing else! It was as if there was only you... your body, your smell, your voice in my ear. I was surprised when it worked, of course. But would I complain?" He questioned rhetorically. "It was the best thing that could have happened to me, Rachel... and not just because I could have sex again, but because it was completely different from anything I had ever felt... BETTER than anything I had ever felt."

"Everything you told me..."

"It was true!" He completed. "Every word, babe. You drive me crazy with desire... and I always want more and more of you. I love it when you wear new lingerie to me and I can take it out of your body very slowly... and, when you wear costumes, I have no will to laugh, just... " He started getting breathless just by talking. "...to spend hours and hours loving you, having you only for me."

She ducked her head, embarrassed, and was silent for a few seconds, but began to caress the hand with which he held hers, and a small smile could be seen emerging on her lips. Finn smiled back, relaxing, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, caressing the apple of her cheek, gently, and finally lifted her chin, searching for an answer or something in her eyes.

"If you came here, at this hour of the night, to prove that you were saying the truth all the time... I think I can conclude that you still want me, even though I have been so unfair to you, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I want you... I lo-..." Finn could not finish his sentence because Rachel took his mouth in a passionate kiss, which he returned with pleasure.

"I love you too, Finn. I'm so ashamed..." It was the girl's turn to be interrupted. His fingers prevented the movement of her lips.

"Forget all that, babe! Let's pretend nothing happened, ok?" She agreed. "We're gonna pick up where we left off, so... I have a surprise for you." He reported, taking off from his pocket the keychain he was carrying for days, not even knowing why, like it was an amulet.

"What is it?"

"The key to my apartment that, if you accept, will be our apartment from this day on." She took her hands to her face, surprised. "I've been thinking about asking you to move in with me since you said Sugar was moving out. The day you broke up with me, I had this key made... and I had prepared an entire speech to do, but..." He shrugged. "If you think it's early, you don't need to accept... and we will not end things or anything because of that. Just say something, please! You're making me nervous." He giggled.

"Well, Finn..." She spoke slowly, making suspense. "Whereas I would have to move from here anyway, after the scandal you did in the hallway of the building, I think it's a good option." They both laughed. "And considering how much I love you... and how it is better when I sleep with you by my side, it is... ALL I want!"

The two embraced and, when they separated, both had tears in their eyes, which led them to laugh. The emotions were on the edge! They had gone from a situation of hopelessness and loneliness directly to the best of worlds, and with a silent promise of infinity in the air.

"I will use this key tomorrow." She said, rescueing them from the transe they were experimenting, sailing one in the looks of the other. "And also tomorrow we'll talk about the providences for my house moving. Today we'll just sleep here, cause it's already late." She sentenced. "Besides, I've been trying to sleep for some time with no sucess. I'm too eager and I think there is only one remedy for it." She stood up and reached out, calling him.

"And what is this miraculous drug, huh?" He teased, already standing and holding a hand of his girlfriend, who just smiled platter.

Rachel Berry could have cured him first, but when it was about the welfare and the happiness of his petit brunette, Finn Hudson could also be like a strong medicine.

**THE END**

* * *

**So, what did you think, guys? Did you like it?**

**I know it was a short and simple story, but I had fun writing, so I hope you had fun reading too.**

**I'm going to translate its sequel and maybe the first chapter is going to be published today, if I have enough reviews ;)**

**AND I'm going to translate the other fic too... BUT you'll have to be patient because it's chapters are bigger, so the updates will take longer.**


End file.
